


Sober

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Happy Ending?, Jonerys, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Jon meets someone, who manages to offer him the healing that he really needs. Life isn't fun or easy at times, but those times are every minute of everyday for Jon, until he meets her.





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can enjoy this story.

It’s that time of year, Jon notes. Snow falling, coating the roads and blanketing cars. While the people around him and putting on more clothes, the trees are becoming more naked. Leaves wilted and on the ground after a strong autumn season. He can hear the neighborhood kids playing in it. Throwing it, kicking it, and molding it into forts and snowmen.

He breathes out a big breath and sees it animated and dancing in the air. The cool air and wind doing the tango around him. He is rubbing his arms over his coat as he walks to his car. Ice already covering his windows. He pops the trunk to grab is ice scrape. He comes around to the front of his black SUV and begins to tap and scratch at the ice. Slowly chipping it loose and off the front window. Once finished with the front window he comes over to scrape the ice on the driver’s door and passenger’s door windows. The ice on those are thinner and much easier to take off. Then he finishes on chipping off the ice on his rear window. He tosses it back into his trunk and pops into his car. Turning on the car immediately turns on the heat. Taking off his gloves and breathes into his hands to regain feeling in his fingers. He sits there for a couple of minutes to warm up. Then he takes off.

Reaching over to turn the radio on, all he hears are the same 5 Christmas songs they play every year, sighing he switches it off. The streets are covered in twinkling lights, tinsel and other various holiday decorations. He keeps driving past the carolers and Santa's ringing bells for charities. Drives past homes covered in lights. Taking a quick peek at his watch to make sure he is not going to be late. 

“Plenty of time” Jon whispers to himself. 

Finally he arrives to the old church. Locking the doors and walks in. He walks over to the snack table and grabs a cup of hot cocoa before taking an empty seat. Checking his watch one more time, the meeting should be starting soon. There seems to be more people here today, of course there would be. This is a month where it affects people more than on any other regular day. Jon watches everyone taking seats one by one. Seeing some familiar faces along with some new ones.

Jon’s attention turns to a loud clap. “Okay, everyone it is very nice to see you all here. Remember we are here to support not judge or condemn. Speak freely and speak truly.”

A small woman with wild red hair raises her hand.

The man who introduced everyone points to her, “the floors yours.”

She stands to speak. “Hi, my name is Ygritte. And I am an alcoholic.”

In unison, everyone says “Hi Ygritte.”

She goes on about how she started and why she took it too far. He can’t help but to roll his eyes, it’s a story he’s heard many times, girl has bad parents. Girl runs with the wrong crowd. Girl begins to take it too far. Girl only realizes she needs help because she has done something that changes her life.

Don’t get me wrong, I feel for all of these poor souls who can’t do drinks in moderation or take it too far every time they get a sip. Even if the reasons are common. But I can’t seem to relate or sympathize with any of them. Perhaps that’s my problem more than it is theirs. Sober Jon is not a Jon anyone wants around. But a drunk Jon acts before thinking and makes many mistakes that induce major regret the next day. Drunk Jon disgusts sober Jon. But that in itself isn’t quite original a reason either. He shakes himself out of his thoughts to focus on everyone else who wants to speak today.

Another hands goes up to offer it’s story.

“Hi, i’m Daenerys. And I am an alcoholic.”

“Hi Daenerys.”

She is one of the new faces. A pretty blonde, but her being here probably drops her down a couple of pegs for most eligible bachelorette. Jon is a little more shocked with parts of her story. Her and her brother… well that’s a first in these meetings, for him anyway. As she finishes speaking, they share eye contact as she is sitting back down. She keeps her eyes on him, daring him to go next. Leaning further back in defiance. A smirk plays on her features, as an accessory to her crossing her arms.

One by one, they all talk about their woes and how they got to a point where they needed to come here. Relief ran through his whole body once the meeting was finally brought to an end. He stood and stretched off all of the self pity that was filling the room. He walked back over to get a cocoa refill before heading back to his car to drive home. His walk to the front door however gets interrupted, much to his dismay.

“Hello there.”

He turned around to see the smirker. Giving a “Hello” in return. 

“Don’t I get a name? I know you have mine, unless you were zoning out during me speaking as well as the others.” Her confidence and self assurance is attractive as much as it is destructive. 

But decides to give her his name. “Jon.”

“Well Jon, any chance I can convince you to joining me for coffee?”

A no was his instinct, but his sister Sansa’s advice, ‘Let someone in’ played in his head. He took a quick shot of his cocoa before telling her he’d love to.

They walk out and he drives her to a nearby Starbucks giving that she doesn’t drive, usually taking buses to where she wants to go. Subtle amusement plays on his face when she turns on the radio and turning it off when hearing nothing but the oldie Christmas tunes.

They reached it and they walk over to wait in the absurdly long line. But he does love the smell that are in the coffee shops. They wait in silence until it’s their turn to order.

He orders a venti mocha frappuccino. 

“I would like a tall pumpkin spice latte.”

He couldn’t help it he had to roll his eyes. Which she had to have noticed, giving him another smirk. 

What game is she playing at? 

They both grab their drinks and walk over to an open table.

“So, why did you ask me out?” Jon bluntly asks taking a big sip of his frappe.

“Why did you accept?” she returns with a sip of her own.

“I need to be open to meeting new people. One of my many flaws is that I really don’t want to. Your turn.”

“Same. Plus of all the saps in that room, you were one of the two people who didn’t want to be there.”

“One of the two? Who was the two?”

“Me.”

Very interesting, she is becoming a lot more interesting. They spend quite some times to talk. Pleasantly shocked with the flow of conversation. He looked at the time and really needed to go. They had already finished their drinks about 30 minutes ago.

“It’s getting late, I really need to get back home.”

“Let me get your number.” she insists.

“Why?”

“Because if I give you mine, I won’t hear from you again.” She reaches over to grab his phone off the table and puts her number into his contacts. Handing it back to him with a smile. “Have no password?”

“Got nothing to hide,” he replies.

 

A couple of days had past, friends have come to visit and talk then they left. Jon got nervous around people including his friends. It must have been the war that did it. He wasn't really ever the same ever since coming back, all that violence and living on the edge day to day, it got to his head.

He was sitting on his couch with the TV on, he didn't know what was playing for he had stopped watching it like an hour ago. Already doing something else. Before he got too lost in his own thoughts, his phone buzzed.

“Hey, wanna do something today?”

She actually texted him, I mean she said she would but how was he supposed to know anyone kept their word anymore. There he goes again, making a mountain out of a molehill.

“Ok.” 

“Great, you ready now or wanna go out later?”

“Now works for me.” 

She sent him her address. He went to his room and put on a form fitting black shirt and black jeans. He came down stairs and slipped on his checkered vans and put on his leather jacket and was out the door.

He pulled up to the address she had sent him and saw she was sitting on her porch, that's a nice house he thought to himself.

She came down and sat in the car next to him.

“Where to?”

“Let's go eat somewhere, there's this great diner I go to.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

She told him where it was and he drove to her instructions.

They eventually made it to the diner. It was a small little thing. Looked old too. As they walked in some of the servers we're greeting Daenerys, she must come here a lot. That or she happens to have friends that all work here also.

They come to a open booth and sit opposite each other. A waitress hands them menus. He looks it over before deciding on what he wants. He looks over at her she didn't even touch her menu.

“Know what you want?” she asks.

“Uh, yeah.”

With that she raises her hand to call the waitress over. They both ordered and were now waiting for their food.

“So, have you always lived here?” 

“No, I grew up in the North. I moved here for a job.”

“What job?”

“The military, I am stationed here right now.”

Shock, he could see it in her face.

“How's that?” 

He let out a long sigh, “fine.”

“Well I work in fashion. Which is why I moved here. The city is a good place for that.”

After that their food came to the table. For a couple of minutes they ate in silence. Jon looked out the window watching, the cars, birds and the people.

“You said you are in fashion. What is it exactly that you do?” 

She looks up giving him a big smile.

He sat there and listened while she talked about working on clothes for magazine spreads, photo shoots and one time making outfits for a movie. They way she spoke about it, it was obvious she loves what she does.

At least someone does.

They spent an hour just talking. He actually enjoyed himself. They paid the bill and went out back to his car.

“Let's go see a movie.” 

He looked over, “what movie?”

“I don't know what's out, let's go find out.”  
She said it with a smirk.

They went to a theater nearby. They stood there looking at all the posters of the movies that were out. Not too many of them look that, interesting to him but he’ll go with whatever she does. She seems to have found a movie she likes tho, she beams in his direction.

“Let’s watch this one.” She is pointing to a picture of two attractive people sitting on a bench in a park. One has a smile and the other looks exhausted. A beautiful sunset behind them. A romance. He heads over to buy the ticket. 

“Where do you want to sit?”

They look over at the screen, the theater is quite packed but there are a couple of seats available towards the middle. After paying for the tickets they walk over to concessions. To keep it cheap they got one large soda to share and one large popcorn bin to share. Finally though, they make it to their seats.

They watch the movie, and Jon’s impressions were right it was a romance. Not just a romance but it wasn’t good. He found himself laughing at the moments that, probably were not written to be funny.

Walking out of it was the best part of the movie.

“That was awful.” 

She glanced at him and laughed. “It was, wasn’t it.”

“You didn’t like it? You just gravitated towards it quickly, I figured it was one you had been wanting to see.”

“I did want to see it, I love watching romances that just don’t do it.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Jon, things don’t have to make sense to be the way it is.” With that she started for the exit.

Jon followed her out. Once seated in the car he drives her home.

 

“Here we are, your home sweet home.”

“Yeah, sweet home.” She puts her hand on the door before looking back at him. “Would you like to come in?”

His hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Sure.”

They walk over to her front door. She leads him in. It doesn’t just look big on the outside, but big on the inside as well. She takes her shoes off by the door and puts on slippers before walking into the living room. He decides to take of his shoes by the door before following her in.

“Come sit on the couch, I’ll get some tea.”

“Oh no, you don’t need to get tea.”

“Tea for me then.” Then she walks off.

While she is off, he looks around. Framed pictures on the mantel. But it takes him a while to notice no decorations. Most people have something, anything to show the holiday season. But shortly she returns, and takes a seat next to him.

“Okay, i’m going to be blunt. I do find you interesting. I find you attractive. A bit.. Brooding, but that doesn’t make or break anything for me. Am I wasting my time or can you say you feel similarly about me?”

Opening his mouth to speak but closes it again to think over what to say. “I do find you interesting too, I don’t make great company. I come with a lot of baggage.”

“We all do, Jon. Have you forgotten we met at an AA meeting?”

He leaned back on the couch, “I’m a lot to deal with now.” He looked at her, “but I guess i’m down to try it if you are.”

They spent another hour drinking tea and watching tv. It was getting late, he looked at his watch. 

“I should get going.” As he was standing up, she reached for his hand.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you staying over tonight.”

“I can’t tonight, but how about tomorrow I take you on a proper date. Fancy restaurant and all.” Offering her a small smile.

“Fine.” She lets go of his hand. “I will be looking forward to that, date.”

He slips his shoes back on and leaves. He gets home and goes to bed. 

 

Shaking, tossing and turning in bed. Sweat beads form and fall down his face. His hands grip on the moistening sheets tighter. He can only hear gunfire and explosions. The men he had be eating and talking with are now falling around him. Nothing is pleasant from the scents to the sounds and the sights. All his senses are tingling but with fear and anger. He screams as he sits up, waking from his… dream. Ghosts big, white and fluffy face looking at him. He just hugs Ghost for a while. Calming down.

He goes through his day, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, eating breakfast and sitting down to watch whatever was on tv. His days begin to blur and weave together. He’s losing interest, in living the life he has.

Enough time has passed though to where he needs to get ready. He goes to shower, and puts on his only good suit. A black button up with matching black jacket and slacks. He doesn’t button the shirt up all the way, opting to not wear a tie. He sprays on something that smells good from the back of his medicine cabinet. Slides on his shiny shoes and is out the door.

He makes it to her home once again. This time she isn’t waiting for him. He gets out and knocks on her door. It takes a minute before she opens it. She is wearing a short and tight black dress. With matching heels that make her a little taller than him.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Yup.”

They make it to a restaurant that Jon hasn’t personally been to but his brother had recommended to him a while ago. They are brought to the seats that Jon had reserved the night before.

They look over the menu. Once ordered, they further in small talk waiting for their food.

“So Jon, you have managed to be pleasant thus far, why do you say you make for poor company?”

He looks down at his hands, playing with his thumbs. “I have changed, since joining the army. I just haven’t enjoyed being around people lately. Finding joy in the things I once used to… has gotten tougher.”

“You have seen action.”

“Yes, you could say that.”

She reaches over and grabs his hands, “Jon, you can talk to me, if you need to talk about this stuff with someone. My brother has also been in the military when he was younger. It was hard on him for a while. His chest had been damaged, it was really bad. Being bed ridden didn’t suit him. He loved to go out and live it up. Singing, he loved singing. What i’m trying to say is if you need to vent, my ears are available.”

Lifting his head up and their eyes met. He gave her a genuine smile. It felt weird, he hadn’t had one on his face in a while. But finally the food had arrived. They ate and continued to speak, but tried keeping the banter light. They talked about their days, she spoke more about her work and they talked about things they like and hate. They got so lost in conversation the restaurant had began to empty before a waitress had to let them know that they would be closing soon. They decided to wrap up their conversation and pay the bill. Jon offers to pay the whole bill, it was expensive. More than he’d pay in groceries for a week. Shockingly risking one's life to fight in a war, does not pay a lot.

They reach her house once more. She invites him in again. They drink some more tea and continue to talk a little longer. Once the conversation begins to die down, the just find each other sharing eye contact. They don’t realize it until their faces are inches apart, but they were drawing each other in to one another. He glances at her lips just for a brief second before returning his gaze to her eyes.

“Dany, it’s getting late, I should probably g-” before he could finish she grabs his face for a kiss. It started hard and fast, but once he kissed her back it got softer and slower. His was getting really warm. The tips of his ears felt like they were on fire. Their lips parted, both of them breathing heavy.

“Jon would you like to spend the night?”

He answers her with a small smile. Their lips meet for another kiss. Her hands reach for the collar of his jacket, pushing off his shoulder and down his arms. She brings her hands up to unbutton his shirt. She got about 5 buttons before he grabs her thighs and picks her up. Her legs wrapping around his hips.

“Let’s go upstairs.” She whispers in his ear. Her lips hungrily kissing his neck as he makes his way up the 2 flights of stairs. Finally reaching a hallway.

“Uh which door?”

She giggles into the crook of his neck. She turns her head, “ Second to last one on the right.” Then returning her attention to his neck.

He walks her over quickly opening the door. And drops her on the bed. She reaches over to her side to unzip her dress and kicks it off to the side of the bed. Left in her black lace undergarments. He begins to unbuckle his belt then the buttons on his pants. Once loose they fall to the floor. He steps out of them and comes down on the bed to meet her lips. She runs her hands into his soft curls. His hands caress her upper thigh.

She pushes on his shoulders, flipping him over onto his back. She begins to straddle him. Bringing her hands up to his shirt to undo the last buttons. He shrugs it off and tosses it aside. He has a black tank top underneath. She reaches down to the hems to pull it up but his hands stop hers. In attempts to redirect attention he pushes her back onto her back. Bringing hot and wet kisses down her ear, to her jaw and down her neck. Slipping his hands down to her center. Rubbing from outside the thin fabric.

“Jon..” she moans. She reaches down to his boxer briefs rubbing him from the outside of his fabric. Growing at her touch. He groans in response. He brings his kisses lower, across her chest and down to her stomach. He licks her belly button before stopping just above the top of her panties. He slowly pulls them down her thighs, past her knees and continues to pull them off until they come of her feet. He comes back to leave kisses up her legs until he is nose deep in her wet center. She brings her hands down to grab his hair.

His mouth moves along her slit before settling on her clit. Licking and sucking aggressively. Bringing up a couple of fingers. He rubs them against her wetness, letting his fingers get wet, before plunging them in her. Soft and slow at first. Before picking up the pace. His other hand comes up to undo her bra, the clasp was in the front and he quickly unfastens it. She grabs it and throws it behind her. His hands finding a hard nipple, playing with it, flicking and pinching it. Her moans get louder, the closer she is to her release. One of her hands finding her other nipple. The senses filling her body, overwhelming her. Jon feels her getting closer so he starts faster. Finally she reaches it, gasping and twitching under his touch. He kisses his way back up to her lips. 

She pushes him back onto his back. And pulls down his underwear. Her mouth kisses around his mast but doesn’t give it any direct attention, not yet. Her hand begins to rub him up and down. She slowly brings her lips up to his tip. Giving it a light kiss, teasing him. He pushes his head back resisting the urge to touch her head. Gripping the sheets. He glances down at her to she a playful smirk. She suddenly takes his length into her mouth. Keeping her lips tight, to put pressure around him. Her head bobbing up and down. The bottom of his shaft that she couldn’t fit in her mouth she grabs with her hand. Her hand and mouth meeting each other keeping a steady rhythm. Sweat dripping down Jon’s face his hips bucking slightly. He is close, really close to a release. But right before he thinks he is about to explode, she stops. She climbs back on top of him and reaches for his tank once more. He grabs her wrists again.

“Jon what’s wrong?”

“You may not like what you see.”

She leans down to kiss his lips before whispering into his ear, “you can’t scare me away now.”

He takes his hands off her wrists and she proceeds to lift off his top. To see what he was hiding. Scars, so many scars maring his body. Angry scars. She ran her hands over them. He looks away over to the side. She reaches up to his face and brings his eyes to hers.

“Handsome, you are handsome. And your body,” she runs her hands down his chest and his abs and she reaches under to his rear, “is beautiful. Nothing less.” She reaches for his shaft and slides him in her. And she sinks down all the way onto him. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of her. He brought his hands up to her hips and he rolled her on him. She brought her hands down to his chest to keep her balance. She moves her hips to match his thrusts. Slow at first but doesn’t take long for them to speed up. Getting harder and rougher with each thrust. He reaches out and pulls her down. She is basically laying on hip, but he hasn’t stopped his hips. But a few more hard thrusts and he pulls out and finishes with his hand. 

“Ah right, we forgot condoms.” she laughed.

She keeps her head on his chest. Hearing his heart, hers matching his pace. He pulls up the blanket and puts it over them. They stay wrapped up in each other. Before falling asleep.

 

Jon is back in war, his brothers in arms falling. Blood runs down the dirt. He runs to the other corner, only to bump into enemy soldiers. Two grab him by the arms and pull out a knife. Taking turns shoving it into him. His body burning. Knees weak, falling to the floor. He hears people running up from behind. Gunfire and the men who had stabbed him fall to the floor one by one. As someone picks him up his eyes close. Everything fades away.

They he jumps up in the bed. Daenery’s body falling off of him in the process. She opens her eyes and sits up to rub his face. His head resting against her chest. Tears falling down his face. They stay like that for a while. Before he calms.

He looks back at her eyes, “I think I need to talk abou-”

She puts a reassuring hand on his cheeks and rub over his forehead and his jaw, “I know, I meant it when I said i’m here to listen.”

He began to talk, about everything. Things he saw, things he did. He let out everything that was weighing on his heart and his head. Until he felt light. His problems may not have been solved or magically disappeared. But knowing he had someone to share it, share it all made it easier. He was drunk on his woes, but she, she is his sober.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I love me some smut, sue me. I actually found myself enjoying this story more than I thought I would when I started it. I hope you did too. Even if it was... maybe a little cheddar cheesy.


End file.
